


Insignificant

by NyokoKuro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyokoKuro/pseuds/NyokoKuro
Summary: Darcy is minding her own business, sound asleep in her very own bedroom, when she is woken up and finds Loki has been watching her. But, like, why? She's nobody, right?Set after Avengers, just before Thor 2.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise this fic will continue, I'm lazy. But I do have a few more ideas and what else am I gonna do in "quarantine"? Also, also, this was written in less than 30 minutes and has never seen by another pair of eyes and my editing is probably meh.

Darcy didn't know why she woke up as suddenly as she had. All she really knew was that she had been asleep and then her eyes popped open, she looked around her bedroom, searching for whatever had woken her up, and spotted none other than Loki, would-be-ruler of Earth, standing on the other side of her bed, staring at her once-sleeping back. He looked... transparent?

She no longer felt tired but her voice was thick and sleepy as she spoke, “Am I dreaming...?”

At first, transparent Loki did nothing but raise his eyebrows, seemingly surprised that he had been adressed at all, but eventually answered her question. “No, not anymore.” 

Darcy sat up in bed then, alert but not freaking out. She gathered her thoughts while smoothing her sleep-messed hair, nodding to herself. “Okay... okay.. but you're like, in jail right? You're not actually here. That's why you're transparent?”

Transparent Loki nodded slowly, grimacing deeply at the mention that he was in jail. “For now. I am merely a projection.”

Again, Darcy nodded her head up and down. “Cool. Cool cool cool.” She pressed her lips together and raised her own brows, a strange expression as she gathered her thoughts, looking around her room before looking back up to him. “So... uh... what'cha doin' here? In my room? As like, a projection or whatever?” 

Loki found himself surprised once more, almost bewildered at her reaction. He had never thought she'd wake and find him, much less wake, find him, and react... like this... He felt himself raise his eyebrows but ignored her question, asking his own instead. “Are you not going to raise an alarm? Call SHIELD perhaps? Director Fury? Thor, perhaps?”

Darcy made her own small grimace then, her lips turning down slightly. She knew it would be the smart thing to do probably but... he was just a projection thingy right? He couldn't actually do anything. “Hell no, they'll take my damn iPod again.”

Loki blinked. “What is an iPod.”

“Oh. It uh... plays music. Well it stores it all on one device and then it uh... yeah... plays my music.” He didn't say anything back, merely looked at her as if she were the alien that had entered his room with no explanation. “So... uh... you gonna tell me why you're all... watching me sleep or whatever?” 

“Recently, when I look into my own future... I see you. I am here to figure out why.”

Darcy's face brightened a bit, excited she knew the answer to this. “Oh, I'm Jane's assistant and I think probably her best or maybe only friend? And her and Thor are a thing and you and Thor are, well you and Thor so if Jane's in your future then I'm probably in there a bit.” She shrugged. “That's all.” 

Loki shook his head slowly then, staring at her in a way that her feel like she was a puzzle he was try to put together. “Insignificant.”

Darcy didn't get it. “I'm sorry what?”

“They are insignificant in my future... compared to you.”


End file.
